Red Roses, White Lillys
by Sarah Lilac Morgan
Summary: Renesemee's returned to her home town of Forks. But with her family hiding certain secretes of her past, what can she expect for her future? Nessie/Jacob Paring.
1. Welcome Home

**Well this ones been in my head for awhile. It's a small chapter, but it's only to get a taste of things. I hope you enjoy it, and dont forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, all credit goes to Stephanie Meyer**

___________________________________

_~This is how we role~_

_____________________________________

I cant explain how excited I am right now. I watched as green flashed past the speeding car, listening as the rain bombarded it's way down from the grey sky. And I couldn't find anything bad about it.

Yes. I'm moving to Forks.

My parents, Bella and Edward, explained to me that I was born here, that they met in this town and fell in love. I was just as excited as they were to be back. To be able to see their meadow, to attend Forks High School.

After I was born, we moved away from Forks, and my family had only just decided to come back after 5 years. Because of me being half human and half vampire, I age at an extended rate. But lately, it's slowed down to that of an average human. So, I look like a normal 16 year old.

Thank god. Having uncle Emmett tutor me was like hell. He'd loose track every 10 seconds, walk off, then come back after 5 minutes just to start the cycle again.

It was almost the same with Aunt Rosalie. Instead of walking off, she'd find her image in a reflection, be too caught up with herself than teaching me, and I'd sit there until someone realized what the heck was going on.

Shaking my head, I almost laughed aloud at my families crazy ways, however, my father's voice brought me back to reality. "We're home, Renesemee."

I practically jumped out off the back seat as I studied the magnificent large, white house. I couldn't remember much about my time here, but at least I could remember how beautiful our house was. The car stopped, and like the gentlemen he was, my father was around the other side of the car, opening the doors for me and my mother.

Forgetting to say thank you, I was too caught up with the house. In the distance, I could hear my Grandma Esme's sweet voice mention how nice it was to be home. I would have agreed, but uncle Emmett was already at my side, messing up my copper brown hair.

"How do you like it so far, Midget?" He teased. I hated being called a midget. Unfortunately, instead of inheriting anything thing apart from my stunningly good looks, I was stuck with the height of 5'1 and the clumsiness from my mother.

Rolling my eyes I replied, "I love it." My mum walked to my side, her pleasant smile proving how happy see was.

"I'm glad you like it, I was worried you would hate it here." My father stood at her side now, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

"How about you give Nessie the grand tour while I get the luggage?" His charming voice suggested. How could anyone say no to that? Seriously. My Dad could get anything he wanted with a voice like that!

Giving us both a quick kiss on the forehead, Mum lead me inside to a large lounge with a great view of the river out the back. As we walked, Mum explained different things that happened in specific rooms, and I noticed how she edited some things out, but ignored it as I admired how happy she truly was.

After leaving my parents room, we walked further down the hall. "And this is your room." Mum gestured for me to go in.

I slowly walked in, afraid of what I would see. No one had lived here for over 5 years, and with my fear of spiders anything could've shown up. However, as I walked in further, the room looked like a normal 16 year olds bedroom, almost brand new. I turned around to face my mother, who was still smiling by the way.

"So this is what you and Dad did the other day." I said a smile gracing my features.

"Well, your father and I know how much you hate spiders, and you needed a bed, so we took a day off and came down here to clean the place up." Taking a few cautious steps herself, she gave me a quick hug. "I really do hope you like it here." She whispered in my ear.

"I do." I whispered back. Laughing, she drew back, and I just knew she was thinking of the day she got married just downstairs.

"Your things should be here soon, so make yourself at home." She left me in the empty room smiling.

Thinking, I had to plan out where I was going to put photos, soft toys, all of my belongings. With my forefinger resting on my chin, I stood inspecting the small room I was given.

_________________________________________

**Yes, like I said small. But next chapter will be bigger, I promise. Dont forget to review.**

**Dippy Murr**


	2. First Days Are Always Hard

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 2. Have fun. **

**I want more than two reviews please =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own Alex.**

**_______________________________**

_Take Back Whats Ours~_

_____________________________________

I kept telling myself that everything would be fine. That just because I started my first _ever_ school day half way through semester, I had no reason to worry. However, it didn't matter how much my mother warned me, I sat silently in my shiny car, too terrified to open the door.

I sat, staring at it, like it was going to eat me. Seriously. I'm half vampire, what am I so worried about? Taking in a deep breath, I remembered the words of advice my mother had given me. "_What ever you do, don't panic."_

I stepped out in the rare sunlight and let the breath out, swinging my bag over my shoulder I walked towards the main office, avoiding eye contact. I was the lucky one in my family. Being half human, I could stand out in sunlight and only get a little glow.

"You must be Renesemee Cullen." The young lady at the desk welcomed me before shuffling some pages around. I smiled, the only reply I could think of. I can't believe I was so scared.

"Here is your timetable, a map and the cafeteria menu. You have a good day now." She chimed.

"Yeah." I breathed and walked out of the small room. Strolling through the crowded halls, I noticed how different humans smelt compared to humans, but I was so caught up with keeping my head down, I barely noticed.

"Okay. First up...Biology." I said aloud to myself, reading the sheet of paper. "Hmm, that doesn't sound to bad." I smiled at myself, ignoring any weird looks from students passing, starting off again, with my head still down I collided with another person and fell to the floor so fast I couldn't even stop myself.

'Ouch." I rubbed at my head and hadn't bothered to see whether the person I bumped into was any better then I was.

"Wow, for someone as small as you, your pretty hard headed." The male voice caught my interest and my head shot up. I had to lean my head back, because he was already standing back up and rubbing his chest, where my head had made impact.

His short, dirty blonde hair reached his brows, and his eyes were an adorable light blue, almost like the ocean. Nice, lean build, tall, pale. Heh, his not half bad looking. Shaking my head mentally, I shook the irresponsible thoughts out.

What the heck was I thinking!? I don't even know the guy and I'm already thinking he's hot!

My brows furrowed in response of his teasing comment. "It's your chest thats the rock. If you were looking where you were going, maybe my head would have one less bump in in it." I retorted, watching as the smirk formed his lips.

"Your feisty little one." He commented with a laugh, and reached out his hand. Growling –humanly- I ignored his gesture, piled up my papers and books, stuffed them in my bag with force and stood up myself.

The guy studied me, with the same smirk might I add, as if he was enjoying it. I certainly wasn't! I took one last look at him, just to remind myself to never make contact with him again and stormed off down the hall.

Once out of sight, I felt my cheeks turn red.

_____________________________________

Three years of an education wasn't a lot compared to all the other students in the first classes for the day. I sat quietly in the back of each class: jotting down notes, answering what questions I did know and working out how to separate red and white blood cells.

Come lunch, only one person got up the guts to speak to me, and I was about to drop dead from pure exhaustion. How come no one ever warned me that school was so hard?

I practically dropped into my seat, ignoring the food in front of me. Not because I couldn't eat it, because I was to tired too.

"Renesemee, you look beat. Has your first day been hard?" Melanie – the girl who had spoken to me- was sweet, innocent looking and unfortunately, like me, her social skills were slim, resulting in the two of us sitting alone at an empty table.

My head rested on my folded arms and the word that came out were mumbled. "Yeap." I groaned, just for effect, and lifted my hard to face, who I assumed, was my new friend. "I mean, have you e_ver_ heard of _anyone_ wanting to stand in front of a class and tell their life story!?" I let my head drop back in my arms, followed with another groan.

"Sounds like you had Mr. Burns for English. He is quite strict, he likes putting people on the spot, especially students he doesn't like." I listened to Melanie drink her flavored soda, and wondered how a girl like her could be so anti-social like me. Though I'm only antisocial with humans, Uncle Jasper always told me they were so difficult to understand.

"I hadn't noticed." I grumbled. Speaking of 'not noticing', I hadn't noticed the boy from this morning all day. Using a lot of effort, I managed to life my head and scope the room. Why was I doing this? I have no flippin' idea. But I suppose I could use the excuse that I'm curious.

No sign of him.

"Who you looking for?" Melanie questioned, looking at me intently. I wonder if we are friends. We'd have to be if she was so concerned.

'No one. Just looking around." I lied, but it shouldn't have mattered. The guy is so annoying why should I even bother with him?

"So, do you have any family?" Here comes the 20 questions. Grandma Esme told me to look forward to it.

Stick the story. "I have three brothers, three sisters and I live with my mother and father." I watched with amusement as astonishment filled her features.

"That many...wow." We both laughed.

"Well, we are all adopted, so it's all cool." I gave her a smile, and took a large bite out my my salad sandwich. The food here wasn't bad, but my mother always made the best salad sandwiches.

Finishing her own mouthful, Melanie continued. "You must hate it. No privacy would kill me."

I looked up thoughtfully. I really didn't get any privacy, my Dad could always read my mind, me and anyone else in the house could hear everything for miles. "You get used to it." I suppose thats a good way to look at it. It's not like my Dad purposely spied on my feelings.

"You'd have to." She paused, looking over my shoulder. "Oh great." It was her turn to groan.

Looking puzzled I turned and asked what was wrong. However, when I turned around fully I noticed the boy from the morning.

"You see the guy with the blondish hair, who looks really hot?" She whispered.

For some reason, I knew exactly who she was talking about. "Yes."

"His names Alex, and his walking over here right now." Melanie's tone was full of fear, and I turned to inspect her face.

She looked terrified.

"Is there something wrong with that?" I already knew there was something wrong with that, if he was walking over here to talk to me, I had no idea how it would end. He really did piss me off this morning.

"Yes! He just moved here too, and he's already in the popular group, but...he's just so hot." I cocked my eyebrow, asking myself if she was serious. Okay, I myself admitted he was hot, but that was before he spoke to me.

"Hello, ladies." Alex had made his way to us, and stood at the head of the table, leaning in my direction while watching us both _trying _to look sexy.

Melanie's cheeks turned to crimson immediately, while my brows furrowed slightly just at the sight of him.

"H-hi, Alex." She stuttered, her cheeks turning – if it was even possible – a darker shade of red.

"Hows it going?" He turned to face Melanie this time, and I watched him, outraged and still curious.

Melanie dropped her head, embarrassed from all the attention. "Uhh, good," Looking at me, as if she was looking for help she pointed her finger at me. "H-have you met Renesemee yet!? She's new!" Her voice reached another octave, I couldn't believe she was reacting like this.

And on a totally different subject, what the hell was she doing putting all the attention on me!?

He turned to me wearing a heart melting smile and winked. He _winked _at me! "We met earlier this morning, didn't we, Midget?"

Oh my god. If I wasn't afraid that it would make me look stupid, I swear I would've let me jaw hit the floor. This guy is infuriating!

Looking him in the eye, I replied with an annoyed tone. "My names Renesemee, and don't call me Midget."

Alex's smirk widened, and Melanie watched me in shock, surprised with how I spoke to him.

"Attitude. I like that in my women." He nodded his head at me, satisfied with the direction of the conversation.

Holding back the urge to punch him, I clutched my hands together. "I'm not your woman." I shot at him.

Standing straight he was about to leave. "Yet." And with that, he left for one of the more busier tables, leaving me pissed off and Melanie in a state of hysteria.

Idiot.

________________________________

I slammed the front door close with as much strength as I could conjure, ignored the two people standing and waiting beside the door and headed for the stairs. One of them could already tell what was wrong.

"Hows was your first day, Sweetie?" My mother called out behind me, concerned with my entrance.

"Don't ask." I mumbled and sped off to my room.

Landing face first in the cushions and soft toys that covered my bed was equivalent to heaven. I was tired and angry, and all I needed was a relaxing moment, just to start it all again tomorrow.

Oh joy.

After a few silent minutes, I smelt a misplaced and disgusting smell. Lifting my head to get a better whiff, I regretted it and screwed up my face.

What could smell as horrible as that? I got up from my bed and made my way to my window, where I was sure the smell was coming from. However, the knock at the door stopped me midway and I turned to see who it was.

My mother poked her head in, found me standing near the window, walked in and closed the door behind.

"I noticed your day didn't go well." She mentioned, still concerned.

I wrapped my arms around my chest and eyed the carpet. "Yeah, well. I guess I couldn't of expected any better."

"Don't worry, It'll get better." How come she didn't seem effected by that smell?

Not wanting to keep it to myself any longer, I asked. "Mum, what is that smell?" Maybe I was going crazy.

This time, she looked away. "Thats what I'm here to talk to you about."

Confused, with the sentence and her actions, I continued. "You came to talk to me about a weird smell?"

"Someones paid us a visit." She started, gesturing to the window. "An old friend."

Wary, I walked the small distance to the window and gazed outside. Practically on our doorstep, stood three well built men.

Maybe they don't shower?

_____________________________________

**A/N: Well here it is, Chapter two. Stay tuned, because next chapter, Jacob comes in.**

**Whats up with that new guy Alex? Who knows. But in my head, he's really hot, and if I had my way, Nessie would be hooking up with him XD**

**Don't forget to review, please.**

**Dippy Murr**


	3. Unexpected Guests

**A/N: Here it is, Chapter Three. Enjoy and review =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, beside Alex. Who I made up for the story =)**

______________________________

_~Feelings never constitute actions~_

______________________________

"Who are they?" I asked, disgusted with the idea of my mother being friends with such smelly people.

I watched out the window as my Aunt Alice danced around, excited with our visitors, and my father quietly conversed with the man standing in the front of the small group.

"Well," My mother made her way behind me, placed her hands on my shoulders and gazed out the window. "The boy Edward is speaking to is my best friend, Jacob. He's he to see you."

I turned my head quickly to make sure my Mum was serious. "Me? I don't even know this...Jacob." I retorted. In all the stories I was told, there was none about a big sticky guy named Jacob. I'm quite sure I would have remembered that.

My mum turned my body around, so I could face her completely. "Just please come and meet him, it would mean a lot to him." She pleaded. How could I say no?

Sighing, I gave a quick look back out my window at this Jacob and looked back at my mother's pleading eyes. "I guess. But I hope you don't expect much, they all smell horrible." I screwed up my nose.

She smiled at me, took my hand and rushed me outside with the others. The moment I walked out, everyone went quiet and turned to examine me. I cocked my eyebrow, clearly spooked out with how everyone was acting.

"What?" I asked, curious with the change of behavior. "Why is everyone watching me?" I asked again after no answer.

My mother, who had danced up to stand between my father and Jacob, wore a smile as big as the sky. She looked at me, gesturing with her head to greet Jacob.

I stayed on the doorstep, to scared of my _family_ to go any further and I lifted my hand in a half hearted wave. "Hey." I said unsure of what else I was expected to do. Plus the smell was really getting to me. Why were my family so happy to have them around.

Jacob sent a glare toward my dad. "What did you say to her?" He accused him, though all my mother said was that it wasn't his idea.

His idea for what? This is getting confusing.

Jacob growled at my father – how could he do that? He sounded like a dog. – and walked towards me. I tried to step back, but I remembered that I had closed the door behind me.

When he halted, we were standing close together, as much as I felt uncomfortable with the smell, I ignored it as I looked into his eyes. "So...?" I asked, feeling out of place.

"You've changed." He only said.

I gave him a "what the hell are you talking about look" and he laughed, I'm pretty sure, at me.

"In a good way." He added.

I cocked my eyebrow again. "That _really _didn't answer my question." Even though I hadn't asked one.

"I'm Jacob Black." He replied with a smile.

"Renesemee Cullen." What the hell was going on? Why didn't anyone find this as uncomfortable as I was.

"You even smell different." He pointed out, with a little scowl.

My mouth opened wide at the insult and my hand automatically slapped him across the face. The only problem was, it only hurt me. I grabbed my hand as I gasped out in pain. Everyone jumped to my side, but the one I found most noticeable was the way Jacob's features turned from a scowl to a caring one in seconds.

"What the hell are you?!" I exclaimed holding onto my hand tightly. Damn being half human. "It feels like you broke my hand." My voice reached a higher octave.

Dad pushed Jacob aside and quickly inspected my hand. "Ow. Ow. That hurts." I pointed out.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart." He said, before sending a death glare towards Jacob. "I think you owe her an apology."

"Edward." Mum added, defending Jacob.

"Me!? Nessie was the one who slapped me!" He accused.

It took me a few second, but I caught on. "Wait a minute." I interrupted Dad mid sentence, resulting in everyone turning to watch me again. "You just called my Nessie." This is confusing.

Jacob gave me a grin. "Of course I called you Nessie, I was the one who gave you the nickname."

My brows furrowed in thought, and everyone went silent. The pain in my hand suddenly felt minuscule. I darted my head towards my mother standing at my side. "But you never said _anything_ about that."

Mum looked away guiltily for a few long seconds then look back. "Why would it be so important?" She asked sheepishly.

"Why?" I paused. "Why is everyone acting so weird!?" I yelped once more after feeling another shape pain coarse through my hand. Shaking my head, I needed to get out of here. "I'm going back inside. Grandpa should be able to fix this."

And with that, I quickly dashed back inside to to find Grandpa with his tools and waiting. "Grandpa," I started. "I busted my hand."

_____________________________

I skipped my dinner. Not waiting to be near my family, feeling like the idiot I was. Not to mention how confused I was. I defiantly had some strength in me, enough to be able to slap a human without breaking my hand, however, when I slapped Jacob, I had managed to break several bones in my hand.

It was impossible. And no matter how many questions I asked Grandpa, he wouldn't answer them, telling me that it wasn't his place. Well whose place was it?

I shook my head, at both the events this afternoon and the homework I had been given on my first day. I had the music on the local rock station, down low only to help me concentrate, though I couldn't.

This day didn't go the way I wanted. Not at all.

"Nessie?" I heard my Aunt Rosalie's voice through my bedroom door, and pushing the books off my lap in frustration, I sighed.

"Come in, Aunt Rosalie."

Instead of popping her head in, like the majority of the people in this house, she just walked in, closed the door behind her, and sat on the edge of my bed.

Not wasting anytime, she spoke. "I imagine that your very confused."

Sighing, "Yes!" I exclaimed. "I am, _really_ confused." We both laughed, though hers sounded much more sweeter than my own.

My Aunt was considered the most beautiful woman that ever existed. I could not argue with those claims one bit. To be completely honest, I would go as far as saying I was jealous of her.

"And that you might be wanting this." She said, revealing a chocolate bar behind her in hand. Starving I snatched for it, and quickly peeled back the wrapping and took that very first sinful bite.

"Would you like me to explain things?" She added after a few blissful silently moments. I nodded my head, unable to reply with words.

Was Aunt Rosalie ever aloud to be explaining this to me? She did often go behind Dad's back for my good.

"Well, your hands broken because you didn't slap a human, you slapped a Changeling." Straight to the point, I like that.

"What the hell is a _Changeling_?" I puzzled with my mouth full, my Aunt didn't bother to scowl, I did this all the time.

Sitting for lord knows how long, my Aunt explained many things about these Changelings. How Jacob and Mum knew each other. I had the feeling she edited a few things out, but with all this new knowledge of my parents life here in Forks, I couldn't bother worrying myself.

I lay in my bed, on the brink of sleep, just thinking of the things Aunt Rosalie told me. The idea of Mum having two guys fight over her, I wasn't surprise that Dad won. I snorted out load half heartedly. How funny would it be if I had two guys fighting over me?

And, without a warning, sleep took over me.

_______________________________

"You know what I think?" Melanie asked as we walked through the halls of Forks High School together.

"Whats that?" I replied hugging my coat closer around me. Unfortunately, I felt the effects of the weather unlike my family.

"Maybe it's not so bad to have no friends." She answered thoughtfully.

I turned to look at her, puzzled. "Where did that come from?"

She looked back at me and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

I laughed. "What do you call me?" I wanted to know myself.

Melanie giggled. "Okay, one friend is enough." Satisfied, we both opened our lockers and got out our books needed for the morning. "How did you afternoon go?" She asked truly interested.

Closing my locker door, I slammed my head against it. "Don't ask." I groaned. Just the idea of what happened, it's horrible.

"I told you big families are difficult. Thats why I always think it's a blessing that I'm the only child in mine." She watched me with careful eyes, I'm sure she hadn't seen someone behave like this. "Look, I gotta go, don't to be late." She said quickly and dashed away.

Without moving my forehead from against my locker, I just lifted my hand in an effortless wave. "Cya."

Not even seconds later, I heard another voice. "Oh, did poor Midget have a bad day?" The voice cooed.

Turning my head to the side, wearing a scowl, I sighed. "Can't you tell I'm _not_ in the mood for you today?" I looked back down to the lino floor, hoping he would just disappear.

"So it was a bad day, huh?" His face leaned in closer to mine, and uncomfortable with the closeness I took my head off the locker and looked Alex right in the eye, who had also stood up properly.

"Your annoying, and your making my day worse." I informed him, picking up my book bag and swinging in over my shoulder.

He smirked at me. "I'm so glad you noticed." He replied sarcastically leaning his arm against the locker.

I stared at him, starting to feel that aggravated feeling in the pit of my stomach, like I felt only yesterday. My brows furrowed, and I could tell he was enjoying himself. What is his thing with me? Whatever it is, I wished he'd get over it.

Deciding it was better to walk away then get into any sort of fight with him, I scoffed at him and walked off to my Biology class.

______________________________________

**A/N: Meh. Not really impressed with how this chapter turned out, I'm sorry. Anyhow, if you guys liked it then it must just be myself.**

**Reviewing makes us authors happy, which makes us want to write more =D**

**Dippy Murr**


End file.
